pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY063: Een Wegsplitsing! Ieder Z'n Eigen Weg!
(Engels: A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!) is de 63ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 14de aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden (zonder Clemont) zijn nog steeds op weg naar Lumiose City. Opeens verschijnt Team Rocket om de Pikachu van Ash te stelen. Maar Pikachu gebruikt al snel zijn Thunderbolt waardoor Team Rocket ervandoor schiet. Terwijl Team Rocket ervandoor schiet worden Jessie en Wobbuffet van de rest van Team Rocket gescheiden. Wanneer Jessie en Wobbuffet op de grond terecht komen worden ze aangevallen door een Gloom die Stun Spore op hen gebruikt. Hierdoor vallen ze achterover het water in, gelukkig worden ze gered door Dr. White. Jessie wordt al snel heel verliefd op Dr. White en moet daarom kiezen tussen hem en Team Rocket. Wat zal Jessie kiezen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Jessie wordt verliefd op Dr. White.Ash, Serena en Bonnie zijn nog steeds onderweg naar Lumiose City. Bonnie vraagt zich af of alles goed gaat met haar broer, maar Ash en Serena zijn ervan overtuigd dat alles wel goed gaat. Ondertussen is Clemont met zijn Bunnelby tegen Clembot en zijn Magneton aan het vechten als training voor zijn aankomende gevecht tegen Ash. Nadat Bunnelby Magneton verslagen heeft, bedankt Clemont Bunnelby omdat hij een nieuwe aanval heeft geleerd. Clemont besluit om de gevechtsstijl van Ash in Clembot te programmeren zodat de oefengevechten realistischer worden. Terwijl Ash aan het denken is aan zijn gevecht tegen Clemont, wordt de groep ineens aangevallen door de Shadow Ball van Pumpkaboo. Team Rocket probeert de Pikachu van Ash weer te stelen, maar Ash laat zijn Pikachu Thunderbolt gebruiken, waardoor Team Rocket er al weer vandoor schiet. Terwijl Team Rocket ervandoor schiet worden Jessie en Wobbuffet van de rest van Team Rocket gescheiden. Wanneer James, Meowth en Pumpkaboo weer op de grond terecht gekomen zijn, merken ze al snel op dat Jessie weg is en besluiten ze om gelijk naar haar opzoek te gaan. Ondertussen zijn Jessie en Wobbuffet ook opzoek naar James, Meowth en Pumpkaboo. Maar wanneer Jessie en Wobbuffet bij een klif aankomen, worden ze aangevallen door een Gloom die Stun Spore op hen gebruikt. Hierdoor vallen Jessie en Wobbuffet van de klif af en komen ze in het water terecht. Jessie en Wobbuffet worden uit het water gevist door een man genaamd Dr. White. Dr. White geeft Jessie een Cheri Bes waardoor de vergiftiging van Gloom zijn effect verliest. Daarna neemt Dr. White Jessie mee naar zijn huis zodat ze zich kan laten opdrogen. Terwijl Jessie zich afvraagt of haar nieuwe outfit wel bij haar past, ziet ze hoe vrolijk haar Wobbuffet is, wanneer hij bij de Wobbuffet van Dr. White en de Wynaut is. Terwijl ze naar Wobbuffet kijkt, merkt ze op dat Dr. White een grote tuin vol bessen heeft. De dokter vertelt Jessie dat hij nog maar een amateur is als het gaat om het verbouwen van bessen. Dan komt er een man met zijn Diggersby bij het huis van de dokter aan. Hij heeft wat mest voor de bessen van de dokter meegenomen. Omdat de dokter Jessie gered heeft, besluit Jessie om met de dokter mee te gaan wanneer hij een bezoek brengt aan een paar van zijn cliënten. Als eerst gaan ze langs bij Beatrice wiens Bidoof genezen moet worden, Beatrice vertelt dat Bidoof gewond geraakt is omdat hij uit een kooi van een Pokémon jager ontsnapt is. Wanneer de dokter een Skiddo moet genezen vangt Jessie de Skiddo voor hem. Terwijl Dr. White de Skiddo aan het genezen is, vraagt Jessie zich af of ze Team Rocket achter zich moet laten en bij Dr. White moet gaan wonen. Ondertussen zijn Ash, Serena en Bonnie aan het lunchen. Terwijl iedereen aan het eten is, loopt Dedenne het bos in en komt hij terecht in één van de vallen van de Pokémon jager. De groep hoort Dedenne schreeuwen en rent gelijk naar hem toe. Wat later heeft de groep Dedenne bevrijd, maar Dedenne is gewond geraakt waardoor de groep Dedenne naar de kliniek van Dr. White moet brengen. Wat later in de kliniek vertelt Dr. White dat hij alleen de overtollige elektriciteit van Dedenne moet aftappen en dat Dedenne dan genezen is. Jessie probeert haar identiteit verborgen te houden voor de groep, maar uiteindelijk komen ze erachter dat Jessie de assistente van Dr. White is. Jessie vraagt aan de groep of ze Dr. White niet willen vertellen dat ze een lid van Team Rocket is. Ondertussen zitten James en Meowth in de bosjes in de buurt van de kliniek van Dr. White en horen het gesprek van Jessie met de groep. Jessie vertelt de groep dat ze bij Dr. White wil blijven en Team Rocket voorgoed achter zich laat. Meowth wil gelijk naar Jessie toelopen, maar James houdt hem tegen, omdat hij niet wil dat ze het geluk van Jessie verpesten. Daarna lopen James en Meowth zonder Jessie weg van de kliniek. thumb|250px|Bonnie geeft de bloemen van Jessie aan Dr. White als afscheidscadeau.Wanneer James, Meowth en Pumpkaboo door het bos heenlopen, komen ze ineens een val van de Pokémon jager tegen. Opdat moment komt de Pokémon jager eraan lopen en wanneer hij ziet dat Meowth kan praten, besluit hij om hem stelen. Een tijdje later komt James weer aan bij de kliniek en vraagt hij Ash en zijn vrienden om hulp. James vertelt dat de Pokémon jager Meowth, Pumpkaboo en Inkay heeft gestolen, maar James wil niet dat de groep wat aan Jessie gaat vertellen, omdat hij haar geluk niet wil verstoren. Ash, Serena en Bonnie besluiten om James te helpen omdat ze nog een grotere hekel aan Pokémon jagers hebben dan aan Team Rocket. Ash, Serena en Bonnie lopen naar de Pokémon jager toe en eisen dat hij de Pokémon van Team Rocket teruggeeft. Daarop haalt de Pokémon jager zijn Rhyperior uit zijn Pokébal, daarop laten Ash en Serena Pikachu en Fennekin met Rhyperior vechten. Ondertussen loopt James vanaf de andere kant naar de truck van de Pokémon jager om zo de Pokémon te kunnen bevrijden. Ondertussen in de kliniek vertelt Jessie, die het gesprek tussen James en de groep heeft afgeluisterd, aan Dr. White dat een groep mensen met de Pokémon jager aan het vechten zijn. Daarop rent Dr. White de kliniek uit om Beatrice te zoeken, die opdat moment langs de kliniek loopt. Dr. White vertelt aan Beatrice dat hij bang was dat zij achter de Pokémon jager was aangegaan. Beatrice is verbaast dat Dr. White zoveel om haar geeft, daarop vertelt hij dat hij zelfs verliefd op haar is. Daarop besluit Jessie om haar vrienden te helpen en weer een lid van Team Rocket te worden, Jessie vertelt aan Wobbuffet dat hij bij de Wobbuffet van Dr. White moet blijven. Ondertussen merkt de Pokémon Jager op dat James de Pokémon aan het bevrijden is. Opdat moment verschijnt Jessie en vertelt ze aan James en Meowth dat ze de Pokémon jager gaan verslaan als een team. Daarop laat de Pokémon jager zijn Rhyperior Horn Drill gebruiken op Team Rocket, waardoor Team Rocket met de groep tegen een boom aanvliegt. Daarna wil de Pokémon jager het gevecht afmaken daarom laat hij Rhyperior zijn Rock Wrecker gebruiken, opeens springt Wobbuffet voor de groep en gebruikt hij zijn Mirror Coat om Team Rocket en de groep te beschermen. Daarna laat de Pokémon jager Rhyperior Horn Drill gebruiken, waarop Wobbuffet zijn Mirror Coat weer gebruikt. Daarna laten Jessie, James, Ash en Serena Inkay, Pumpkaboo, Pikachu en Fennekin Psybeam, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt en Flamethrower gebruiken, waardoor Rhyperior en de Pokémon jager worden uitgeschakeld. Die avond geven Ash, Serena en Bonnie de Pokémon jager aan Dr. White en Beatrice, die voor de Pokémon jager zullen zorgen totdat Agent Jenny hem komt ophalen. Bonnie geeft Dr. White een bos witte bloemen als afscheidscadeau van Jessie. Ondertussen heeft Jessie ook een bos witte bloemen vast en laat ze deze los, omdat ze voor altijd bij haar goede vrienden van Team Rocket zal blijven. Ondertussen in de Lumiose Gym heeft Clemont de gevechtsstijl van Ash in Clembot geprogrammeerd, maar Clembot kan deze nieuwe data niet aan en ontploft. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Terwijl Clemont zich voorbereid op zijn aankomend gevecht met Ash, probeert Team Rocket zoals gewoonlijk Pikachu te vangen. Maar Jessie en Wobbuffet raken de anderen kwijt en komen in gevaar! Ze worden gered door een plattelandsdokter met de naam White, die zo vriendelijk is dat hij meteen in de smaak bij Jessie valt. Ze vergezelt de dokter als hij zijn rondes doet en wordt met de minuut gekker op hem. En als onze helden Jessie vinden, zegt ze dat ze Team Rocket zal verlaten om bij hem te kunnen blijven! Wanneer dan een Pokémon Jager Meowth en de rest van Team Rocket’s Pokémon vangt, weet Jessie niet wat ze moet doen, maar als ze ontdekt dat Dokter White in iemand anders geïnteresseerd is, keert ze onmiddellijk terug naar haar partners in crime! Met een beetje hulp van onze helden worden de Pokémon bevrijd en de leden van Team Rocket zijn blij dat ze weer herenigd zijn. Ondertussen probeert Clemont een gevecht met Ash te simuleren, maar Clembot heeft moeite met het proces. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Dr. White *Beatrice *Pokémon Jager Pokémon *Dr. White's Wobbuffet *Jager's Rhyperior *Dr. White's Wynaut (3x) *Beatrice's Bidoof Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Team Rocket. *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Team Rocket. *Jessie en James lezen de naam van de aflevering voor. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Frogadier **Tijdens de originele uitzending was een trailer van Hoopa en de Strijd der Tijden te zien. *Serena en Aria doen de preview voor de volgende aflevering. *Dit is de eerste keer dat we een vrouwelijke Wobbuffet zien in de Anime, buiten Professor Oak's lecture. **Het is officieel bevestigd dat Jessie's Wobbuffet een mannetje is. **Dit is de eerste keer sinds Wobbu-Beulen!, 689 afleveringen eerder, dat we meerdere Wobbuffet zien in de Pokémon Anime. *In de scene waarin Jessie en Dr. White eten, kussen ze elkaar per ongeluk dit is misschien een verwijzing naar Lady en de Vagebond. *Meowth vertelt in deze aflevering over zijn relatie met Meowzie wanneer hij James vertelt over de problemen die hij gehad heeft in de liefde. Fouten *Rhyperior's Horn Drill heeft effect op Pumpkaboo, dit is raar omdat type aanvallen geen effect hebben op type Pokémon. *Pikachu's Thunderbolt heeft effect op Rhyperior dit is raar omdat type aanvallen geen effect hebben op type Pokémon. Galerij XY063-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)